The invention concerns a sanitary component that has a jet regulating device in the interior of a mounting housing; said jet regulating device comprises at least one directly-mounted element housed in the mounting housing; said element has bars transverse to the flow direction that define passageways between them. A jet regulator with a jet-regulator housing is already known from the DE 100 27 987 A1, in whose housing interior a jet regulating device is provided which has additional mounting elements that are directly mounted in the jet regulator housing one after the other in the direction of flow. Each of these mounted elements possesses an outer mounting ring that is aligned with bars that are spaced together and run approximately parallel. Each of the bars defines the passage openings that are uni-directionally bounded over the running passage cross section, whereby the passage openings are arranged together next to the mounted elements shifted in the circumference direction of the mounting housing. With the help of the mounted elements designed in the jet regulators already known, complex structures can be created that heavily reduce the flow rate and a smooth bubbling water jet in the form of mesh or cascades, whereby the mounted elements with a low cost that can be manufactured by means of conventional production technologies do not lead to an undesired calcification. In order to achieve an effective speed reduction of the flowing water, it is recommended that the bars of each mounted element be arranged with one another at the smallest distance possible. If this distance between the bars of a mounted part is measured as too small, however, the danger exists that the particles of dirt flowing with the supply network cannot slip through between the bars and thus can increasingly compromise the function of the already-known jet regulator.
Thus exists the particular objective of creating a sanitary component of the type mentioned at the beginning that can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner and is sure to function, that allows the best possible flow-regulation characteristics and with a comparatively small cross-sectional surface.
According to the invention, the solution to this objective is provided by the sanitary component of the type mentioned in the beginning, characterized in that the bars of at least one component are arranged in a grid or mesh and cross at junction points.